1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manometer for measuring an internal pressure of a pressure source to be measured, more particularly to a manometer having a pressure transforming device to reduce or augment an internal pressure of a pressure source to be measured to a fluid pressure measurable by a pressure gauge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pressure is the force per unit area applied in a direction normal to the surface of an object. A manometer, such as a bourdon pressure gauge, is a pressure measuring instrument, and is generally connected to a pressure source such that the fluid within the pressure source is directly introduced into the manometer to be measured by a pressure gauge. When a pressure measurement of a high pressure fluid is performed, the extremely high pressure may cause damage to the pressure gauge and an indicator associated therewith, thereby disrupting the pressure measurement. Further, if the pressure of a low-pressure or negative-pressure fluid is to be measured, a highly sensitive pressure gauge, which is expensive, is required.